The Vacation
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Utau Invites Amu to her resort house for the Whole summer! What she DIDN"T say is that a certain blue haired hottie tagged along... AMUTO FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Ages

Amu:14

Utau:14

Ikuto:17

Kukai:14

"Ah-ah" Amu sighed as she looked at the calendar

"Ikuto's on vacation for the whole summer!! Wont be seeing him for a while!" Amu cheered

"Uh, Amu? What so good abo-" Miki started

_Bam bum bedum bum bum bedum whats wrong with me_

"My cell!" Amu said and reached for it

"OMG! AMUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Utau shrieked into the phone

"C-calm down Utau! What happened?" Amu asked, concerningly

" I WON A RESORT HOUSE!!" Utau screamed

"Oh thats great, Utau!" Amu cheered

" Wanna Go to it with me FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!?" Utau asked, still screaming

"OMG are you kidding? Of course!" Amu shrieked

"Good! I'll have my limo pick ya up! Bye!!!" Utau yelled

**Half hour later....**

"Utau! Finally you got here! That limo is HUGE!" Amu gasped

"I know, right? It even has a bathroom and 2 bedrooms!!"

"....wow.."

**Another 30 min later....**

So Amu, no turning back? No matter what?" Utau asked Amu

" NO MATTER WHAT!" Amu yelled

"Whats with all the noise,Utau?" A husky voice said

Oh no, not him... Amu thought

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" She gasped

"Amu, what are YOU doing here" He asked

"Well, where did you I think I was going for the summer? Hey don't look at me, I didn't know you were even coming!" He said innocently, pushing his face close to Amu's. She blushed several shades of red

" YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Amu asked

"Huh? How was he being perverted?" Utau asked

" He just- Oh never mind!" Amu stuttered, although having those eyes so close... no! What was she thinking?

"Whatever, You know is a 2 day trip to Hong Kong? Right?" Ikuto smirked

"WHAT! But there are only 2 bedrooms!" Amu yelled

"Well, I ain't sharing" Utau said defiantly

"Oh no.." Amu whispered

"So what? It isn't like we haven't shared a bed before" Ikuto said seductively

"WHAAAAT? TELL ME!!" Utau yelled

"Umm, well" Amu began

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TOO, DIDN'T YOU!?" Then she turned to Ikuto "GOOD JOB, BRO!" She said giving him a high five

"UTAU! Dont be stupid! If I lost my virginity, you'd be the first to know!" Amu snapped

"Whatever. I'm hanging out in my room. Bye" Utau simply said and left

"So just me and you...Amu-_koi_ Ikuto smirked

"UTAU!! WAAAAIT FOR ME" Amu cried

"Sorry, I have to leave you two alone" Amu could tell she was smirking. Suddenly, Ikuto picked her up bridal-style and plopped her on the couch, and the next thing Amu knew, he was on top of her. Everything was quiet, for a moment, then Amu cried out "YOU RAPEST! " Ikuto smirked, as Amu went all red. "I"LL BE IN MY ROOM!" She called, then Ikuto called "Don't you mean OUR room?" Ikuto smirked

"Here, are your stupid pajamas, now CHANGE OUT THERE!!!" She screamed and tossed him some dark blue pajamas

**Ikuto's POV**

Ahh I never get tired of teasing her I thought as I changed and knocked on the door.

"You done yet?" I asked

"I-I'll come out when I'm done" She called

I raised an eyebrow "Is everything alright in there?" I asked

"Uhh, my bag's still out there! Can you bring it to me, Ikuto?" She asked

My eyebrow still raised, i told her ok and got the bag

"Amu? Can I come in?" I asked

"N-Not yet. Hand me the bag, please" She asked

I opened the door a bit, and handed her her bag and went to lounge in the living room

**5 minutes later**

" Kay Ikuto you can come in now!" Amu called

Finally, I thought and went in and got on the floor, near the heater

**Amu's POV**

"Uhh, Ikuto?" I askd him

"Whata?" He asked looking at me strangely. I couldn't blame him. I was wearing a short black nightgown with pink frills

"Uhh, I guess you don't have to sleep on the floor" I told him and he leaped into the bed

"Thanks, Amu" He thanked me

"No Problem" I answered

"By the, way, when's your Birthday, Ikuto?" I asked him

"December 1st. Why" He grumbled

"So your a Saggita?" I asked again

"Yea." he said then fell asleep. And I did too

**In Amu's dream**

"Huu? Where Am I" Amu asked as she looked across the... jail cell?

" Finally, The kingdom will belong to me, KING TADAGAY!! *Gay laugh*"

" No! My Prince will come and save me! He swore to it!" Amu said yelling at the random gay dude

"Your prince, is DEAD" The gay guy said laughing

"No! He cant be!" Amu said horrified

"Oh, but he is, princess! I made sure of it!" He yelled

"Oh no I'm not!" a figure said, marching towards them

"Ikuto!" Amu cried

"Relax, my princess!" Ikuto cried and took of his hat to reveal his cat ears

"NO!!!!!! THE SEXINESS OF IT ALL!" Tadagay said mortified an melted

"Ikuto!" Amu cried as he let her out and hugged her

"Amu, never in 100 years, no 1000, no 10000! Years! Would I-" He started

"Oh just kiss me you fool!" Amu cried as the made out into the night

**Next Morning**

"Amu, Wake up!" Ikuto trying to wake her up

"My prince!" she cried and kissed him

**Fangirl(Me): So, what did you think Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Amu, kissed me? SWEETNESS!!**

**Amu: Fangirl, how could you do this to me?  
Fangirl : Oh admit it, you liked it!**

**Amu:....**

**Ikuto: Fangirl, You made her speechless! Usually only I can do That  
Amu: You NEVER make me speechless Ikuto!  
Ikuto:Oh really? * Grabs Amu's waist and pulls close to him* How bout know**

**Amu:....**

**Fangirl: Amu, you have no idea how lucky you are! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2Bikini's and Home

**Fangirl:Ok, I'm uploading alot today cause I'll be out of town for Monday and Tuesday**

**Ikuto: No! Fangirl, you can't go!**

**Fangirl: Oh my god! IKUTO LIKES MEEEEEEEE! *Fangirl attack* Oh by the way, did you Tsukiyomi means moon in English? LOL I DON OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Short recap**

"Amu, Wake up!" Ikuto trying to wake her up

"My prince!" she cried and kissed him

**Ikuto's POV**

As Amu pressed her lips against mine, I felt a tingling sensation take over and I kissed her back. It was a very passionate kiss, and every part of me tingled with pleasure. I didn't even stop to think what in hell possessed her to do this, I just enjoyed it

**Amu's POV**

Wait, a second, WHY THE **** WAS I KISSING IKUTO!!!???? It felt kinds good though, like I didn't want to stop, then Ikuto's cell ran

_Oooh, you touch my talala. My ding ding dong_

As i pulled away i wondered 4 things

WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT RINGTONE??

Why did I dream about Ikuto

WHY DID I KISS IKUTO

WHY DID IT FEEL, SO RIGHT

"Yo, Man, I`m kinda getting it on, so ya, thanks pal. Bye`` Ikuto said into he phone and hung up. Then there was a VERY awkward silence

``BREAKFAST`` I heard Utau shout

And we left in silence

`Jeez, whats up with you two?" She asked

She was answered by silence

" Uh, Well, ya see" Ikuto started

" I-I-I kissed him..." I finished

Her face was in absolute shock. Then she smiled

" You were dreaming, right?" She asked

"Well, I guess..." I answered

"Then you were sleepwalking. Simple, really" Then left the table.

" I'm going to my room NO INTERUPTIONS UNLESS THE LIMOS ON FIRE!" She declared

"I-I`m sorry" I apologized

He smiled " Don't Be. I enjoyed it"  
Suddenly, I felt my heart beating faster and faster!

"So, wanna watch a horror movie" he asked

"Uhh, s-sure" Amu replied

" I brought Carrie and Carrie 2. Let's hit it!" he added and popped _Carrie_ into the VCR

"I'm gonna get some popcorn." He finshed and minutes later i heard popcorn popping

That kiss, was my first! My first kiss! And it was with Ikuto! But why?

" I'm back" And offered me some popcorn

**An hour later**

"Ikuto-koi, why this movie?" I wailed then blushed redder than ever

"Ikuto-_koi? Ok, Amu, _your acting really strange." Ikuto commented

"I-I'm just thinking about Tadase-kun so much" Amu used as an excuse

"Tadase, huh?" Ikuto said, and She saw... sadness in his eyes?

"Ikuto.."She started

"OMG THIS IS, LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER!!" Utau said, running into the room

"Did i miss the killing spree?" Utau asked

"Uhh, it should start in 4 minutes" Ikuto replied

" YIPPEE!" Utau cheered "By the way, we should reach Hong Kong in 20 minutes" She announced

"Ok.... your point?" Ikuto asked

"Oh, Whatever, by the way, Kukai's gonna be there" She said

"Kukai?" Amu askd

"Yea. We're getting married!" Utau cheered

"Married? Isn't that kinda random?" Amu asked

"I thought so too, it's kinda strange, I used to not be able to stand Kukai, But now I realized I love him!" Utau replied

"Oh, Is that your resort house?" Amu asked

"Yep. Jack, park here" Utau called

"Jack?" Amu and Ikuto said in unison

"I DONT KNOW!" Utau screamed

**In the resort house**

"U-U-Utau, t-this place is HUGE" Amu gasped

"Ok, Ikuto, you take the upstairs one. YOU KNOW WHICH ONE I MEAN!" She told him

"Amu, follow me." Utau turned to Amu

"R-Right" I stuttered

**In Amu's room**

"THERES A JACUZZI IN MY ROOM?" Amu gasped

"uhh, yea?" Utau said casually "anyway, were going to the pool, thats where we'll see Kukai. He said he brought Nagi and Rima." She announced " But first, we're going to get you a BIKINI!"

"A-a bikini?" I blinked

"Yea. HEY IKUTO, YA COMING OR NOT?" Utau shouted

"coming coming" Ikuto said and came down the stairs. He hadn't said a word to me since we got out of the limo

**At the bikini store**

" Oh try this one!" Utau shrieked

"Utau, I'm not A Barbie doll." I told her

"Yea, but you look like one!" She replied

**Ikuto's POV**

"Uhh, Nagi? Rima?Kukai?" I asked them

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE PLAYING ROCKBAND?" They shouted

_Ooh, you touch my ding ding dong_

"Uhh, my cell" I said quickly and answered it

"Utau?" I asked

"IKUTO GET OVER HERE! NOW!"Utau yelled and hung up

"why me. Why me" I asked the sky

**At the bikini store ( again)**

"Alright, Utau. What is it?" I asked, impatient

"ikuto I have to go, Sanjo-san needs me NOW. Take my credit card and pay for Amu's bikini." She said and left

**Amu's POV**

"Utau, How bout this-" I started then saw Ikuto there

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted at him

"C-calm down, Amu. Utau had an emergency at work. By the way, I think that ones cute, but too light" He smirked and went to sit on the bench as I went into the change room

_Ikuto thinks this one is cute? Wait, what am I thinking about?! It's not like he still loves me...does he?_

**Amu: Sorry I'm late! I had another appointment! Huh? Wheres Fangirl?  
Ikuto: Crying**

**Amu:What! Why?**

**Ikuto: I told her not to go for Monday and Tuesday, and she thought I liked her, but then I told her it was because I know she's an Amuto fan and I couldn't wait for **_**us**_** to get more time together**

**Fangirl:I-it's ok. I think i'm over it. IT'S JUST THE ANIME'S GETTING ON MY NERVE**_**S WITH ALL THE FILLERS!**_

**Ikuto: So you cant wait for Amu to save me, huh?**

**Fan**_**girl**_**:I just CANT WAIT! WHY TV TOKYO? WHY?**

**Fangirl: And what about Chapter 43? Can not wait!!!**

**Ikuto:...dude..**

**Amu: Seriously you need therapy**

**Fangirl:I already do have therapy**

**Amu:...**

**Ikuto....**

**Fangirl: Please Review ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: The pool,diary, and

**Fangirl: Hey! I don't have to go for the week!**

**Ikuto: Yea! I love- Ok never mind**

**Amu: FANGIRRRL!!!Fangirl:Uh…. Hey wanna see my Shugo Chara?**

**Amu: Shugo**

**Ikuto: Charas?**

**Mira:Hey!Otuki:Hay**

**Luna:Sup**

**Sky:Hello**

**Star:HI!!!**

**Moonlight:Hi!**

**Ikuto… you have A LOT**

**Fangirl:By the way, Ikuto! From now on in my story you will call Amu Koneko-chan!**

"Ok, I like this one, Ikuto" I told him

"I do too, Koneko-chan." Ikuto said

"Ok, let't get- hang on, KONEKO-CHAN!!??" I yelled

"What? Would you rather Amu-_chan_" He asked

"F-fine. Call me Koneko-Chan!" I stammered

The one I choose was a dark blue one with crescents on it. No wonder Ikuto liked it!

"Ok, That'll be 300 yen" The salesgirl said

( I think around 30 dollors)

Ikuto pulled out Utau's bank card and typed in a number and paid for the Bikini

"HEY! I'm BACK!" Utau yelled, running towards the store. "Which one did you pick?" She asked

"T-this one" I stammered, holding up the bikini

"OMG I LOVE IT!!" She yelled

"Let's just walk away" Ikuto whispered

**At the pool**

"Ikuto! Why aren't you swimming?" I asked

"I'd rather eat my ice cream thank you very much" He replied

"Is That chocolate?" I asked

"Yea, wanna lick?" He asked

"N-No! That would be an Indirect Kiss"I stammered

"Ya sure""….FINE" I said and grabbed the ice cream and licked it. Then I couldn't stop! Mmm Chocolate!

"So much for that" Ikuto Murmured

"OH SHUT UP!" I said glancing up to look at him. Then I realized he was shirtless. His chest was kinda….. No! Amu! Stop thinking about it! I ordered myself

"Now, GET IN THE WATER!" I ordered him

"Oh Koneko-chan, is it not enough for me to be shirtless! Do I hae to be _wet_ to?" He teased

I went all red " YOU PERVERT" I Shrieked

"Well, you're the pervert! How do you even know what_ wet_ means?" He teased

"Whatever." I said and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pool!

" Ha ha!" I laughed

"Very Funny, Koneko-chan" He said and pulled me in with him and I was on top of him

_Oh great_ I thought_ now he'll tease me about it _

" Wow, you must really like me!" He teased and once again, I went all red!

"S-SHUT UP!" I told him and went towards the waterslides

Ikuto's POV

I sighed. Now Amu had not only left me ice cream-less, but now I had no one to tease! Unless,… I thought as a smirk came to my face

**Normal POV**

_Man, How do they make these waterslides so damn fun! _Amu asked herself as she reached the end of the waterslide. Suddenly, she felt some hands grab her under her legs and around her back "IKUTO!" She shrieked

"Man, I thought for sure you'd never guess it was me" Ikuto smiled

_Ikuto… smiled? He looks even cuter with a smile….. Amu! Control your thoughts!_

"EVERYONE! TIME TO GO BACK TO THE RESORT HOUSE!" Utau called

**At the resort house**

**Ikuto's POV**

Alright. Ikuto thought, I'm going to confess to Amu now! Make sure this time she _knows_ I'm not thought as he knocked on Amu's door

"Koneko-chan?" I called, no answer. I opened her door and saw a note on the bed.

_**Dear Ikuto**_

_**Me and Utau went shopping with Rima, Kukai and Nagi, but Utau didn't want to wake you, so we left without you. Foods in the fridge see ya**_

_**From:Amu**_

"Great." I said outloud and saw a book on Amu's bed entitled My diary

"hmm, Wonder if theres anything bout me in here." he said and opened the Diary

_Today I woke up and foud_ no not that he said looking down

_As I ran from the school, I fell in a HOLE! A HOLE! I expected a hard impact, but it was soft. I looked up to see a boy. He was kinds cute… ok he was HOT! But he was strange! He kissed my hair, and started mumbling about eggs_

_Day 3_

_Today I ran into that hot boy again! He tried to steal my 3__rd__ egg, and licked it saying it might be an embryo! I ran towards him, trying to get it back, but that didn't go so well. Lets just say our lips were practically touching! And to make it better, He fell on me, gazing at me with those AMAZING eyes! Sigh, he so cute_

"I love you, diary!" I cried out and went on to a later day

Day 51

_Sigh, I almost had the embryo, but a stupid smokescreen stopped me! But the ting is, Ikuto could of gone after it, but he blocked the hit from hitting me and tried to save me! But Tadase-kun saved me instead! He held me bridal-style! Sigh_

"Ikuto! We're home!" I heard Utau cry out I dropped the Diary and ran downstairs

"Koneko-chan?" I asked

"Hmm? Yes, Ikuto?" She asked

"Come to my room." I told her

"Uhh, Ok?" She sounded confused

**In Ikuto's room. Amu's POV**

"Ikuto? What is it? I asked. What could he have to tell me

"Koneko-chan, I'm being very serious here" He said seriously

"Ok.." My heart started beating faster!

"Koneko-chan, I love you!" He said

I blinked "Ikuto.." I started but then…

"Do you love me, Amu?" He asked seriously

**Ikuto: *Blinks***

**Amu*Blinks***

**Haruhi Suzumiya:*blinks***

**Spongebob: *Blinks***

**Inuyasha: Why the hell r you all *reads Chapter* *blink***

**Fangirl:Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 M rated!

**Fangirl:OK! HERE WE GO… Guys?**

**Ikuto….**

**Amu….**

**Fangirl:OH COME ON! It can't be that awkward**

**Amu:…..**

**Ikuto:….**

**Fangirl:*Sigh* Disclaimer?Otuki Fangirl doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Fangirl: By the way, Amu and the guardian's ages are now 17, and Ikuto is 19 and this chapter is rated M *Smirks***

**Ikuto:What!**

**Amu:* Reads chapter* Faints**

Short recap

"

"Koneko-chan, I love you!" He said

I blinked "Ikuto.."

I started but then…

"Do you love me, Amu?" He asked seriously

"Ikuto… I-I" I stammered suddenly, all the moments that we had together suddenly came back to me. I had kept each moment in my heart. Then I knew the answer

"Ikuto, I-I love you!" I cried out and swung my arms around his neck

"Then you don't mind if I do _this?_" He asked and passionately kissed me! It was the happiest moment of my life! While we were kissing, we fell on the bed, him on top of me. I suddenly felt my body get a… erotic mind of it's own, and I started to take off Ikuto's top. He broke away " Amu.." He whispered

"Ikuto, make love to me!" I replied He nodded, and began to kiss my neck which gave me a sense of wild pleasure as I clawed at his top, which screamed take me off! And Ikuto obeyed, taking off his shirt and then kissing me senseless, while trying to take off _my_ top and soon, it was off.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I glanced back to look at beautiful Amu, I started kissing her again and finally got of that bra. _stupid bra_ I thought as I flung it off and began sucking on Amu's nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. _thank you, Utau! I thought, She took the others out again… for a good 4 hours! _Then, I began to take off Amu's skirt "Faster, Ikuto, Faster!" Amu moaned and I obeyed soon, she was in nothing but her underwear. She arched her back and moaned again allowing me to suck on those beautiful breasts much easier! Then I went up to her neck again and whispered "I love you more than my own life" "Iku-Ohhh" She moaned, probably because I had moved down to her breasts again. She reached up and untied my belt and tossed it to the floor. We were both only in our underwear. "Ikuto… Hurry" She gasped then I smothered her with my lips as my hands went up her leg and to her thigh

**Normal POV**

Oh, god! Amu had never felt so good in Her life! Ikuto pulled the underwear down to her feet, and gazed admirably at her, then, he started licking her thigh, "Ikuto… more MORE" Amu screamed as she arched her back and Ikuto licked her womenhood. He knew she was reaching her climax. She grabbed his boxers and flung them down, and looked at his manhood, and started massaging it, which caused Ikuto to moan himself. Then, Amu put herself in position, a little reluctantly, and Ikuto saw this reluctant behaviour, and asked his dear one what was wrong "It's just, It's my first time, and the pain.." she explained, blushing

"You too?" Ikuto smiled "I promise, I'll be gentle. Don't worry. After the pain, the pleasure will be twice as good as it is now." He explained and started kissing her again, his tongue asking for access, which Amu let. Soon their tongue's we're in each others mouths. And then Ikuto whispered " Are you ready?" Amu nodded, and Ikuto, being as gentle as he could thrust "it" Into her's. "OHHH" Amu moaned in pleasure and pain, and felt tears form at her eyes. Ikuto quickly kissed them away, and started kissing he neck, to help her endure the pain. Suddenly Amu gasped and overwhelming pleasure went through her thighs and soon screamd Ikuto's name, realising her juices, minutes later, Ikuto screamed Amu's name and the same thing happened with him. Ikuto continued to kiss Amu's neck as both of them moaned in pleasure. "Ikuto… " Amu started but then they rolled over,causing Ikuto to be on the botten, as he arched his back, Amu started to back away untill Ikuto was out of her, then she grabbed Ikuto's manhood, and started sucking the sweet, salty juices out into her mouth as Ikuto moaned even more then they started kissing again.

**10 minutes later**

Both Amu and Ikuto were now fully dressed and Amu was sleeping on Ikuto's chest, but Ikuto wasn't asleep yet. Suddenly Utau came into the room, but then seeing Amu was asleep, left. Ikuto Cradled Amu, and in her sleep she was smiling and saying I love you..Ikuto. Then Ikuto fell asleep.

**Amu: Fangirl. I am giving you a 2 minute getaway**

**Fangirl: Yipe! Ikuto, help me!**

Ikuto**: Ok, Amu Don't hurt her**

**Amu: Fine, but only because I kinda enjoyed it.**

Fangirl**:The story isn't over yet! I still have at least 3 chapters!**

Amu** Why me!**

**Fangirl: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amu's Birthday!

**Amu: I swear, Fangirl, you will die a painful death!**

**Fangirl: Ok, Amu. CALM DOWN! You said you enjoyed it!Amu: Yea, but what if-**

**Fangirl: DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THE STORY!**

**Amu: Uhh ok… where's Ikuto?Fangirl: I'm punishing him because * Gives chapter 42***

**Amu: *reads* Gasps!**

**Star: Fangirl doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Next Morning**

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" I heard Ikuto say

"Hu-uh? Ikuto-kun?" I said drowsily

"It's time to get up, sweetie" He told me

"Huh? Oh yea." I said smiling and getting out of bed

"Do you remember what day it is?" He asked

"Uhhhh" I said struggling to remember… "Oh yea! It's my Birthday! I'm 18!" I cheered

"And what do you want for your birthday Amu-chan?" He asked

"Uhhh" I started but he smothered me with his lips

" AMU! IKUTO! GET DOWN HERE _KNOW!_" We heard Utau shout and sighed

**Downstairs**

"Hello, Amu, Hello Ikuto." Utau greeted smiling. " Happy Birthday, Amu!" Everyone cried then noticed me and Ikuto holding hands " Huh" They all said everyone but Utau who just smiled at us.

"Hey, Amu?" Rima asked

"Yea, Rima-chan?" I answered

"Why are you and Ikuto holding hands?" She asked

"Why are you and Nagi holding hands?" I replied as she blushed red

"OK, Everyone! Kukai's and my wedding will be in 12 hours!" She cheered

"12 hours? That's it?" I gasped

"Yep! Rima, you and Amu are the bridesmaids, look it the closet. And Ikuto?" She stated

"Yea?" He replied

"Dad's coming. And I mean DAD" She exclaimed

"D…dad?" Ikuto stammered

"Yep! I can introduce Kukai to him and you can introduce Amu to him!" She cheered

"…."

"Amu-Chan?" Ikuto asked

"…."

"She's fainted!"

**6 hours later….**

_Ooohhh you touch my talala. My ding ding dong_

" I have to get this ringtone changed" Ikuto muttered to himself as he answered "Hello?"

"Ikuto-kun! Is my Amu-chan alright?" Ikuto heard Amu's mother talking frantically. Wait, how the hell did she know my phone number?"Uhh, still no word on her, Miss Hinamori" Ikuto said shaking.

"O-Ok. Please call me when you know her state" Amu's mother replied an hung up

**Amu's POV**

".I…Iku…Ikuto?" I said drowsily and opened my eyes to see white

"Amu! Your awake!" I heard Utau yell

"U..Utau?" I replied and sat up "W..what happened?" I stammered

"You fainted, though we don't know why. HEY IKUTO!" She then shouted

"What? IS she awake?" He came rushing into the room " Amu!" he cried rushing into the room

"Ikuto!" I cried and wrapped my hands around his neck

"Uhhh Amu? My dad's here and…" Ikuto started

"Oh my gosh! S-sorry" I blushed

"So your Amu?" I heard a voice say and looked up

"Y-Your Ikuto's dad?" I gasped, Astonished

Of course, It would have been obvious. He looked like an older version of Ikuto. So it wasn't hard to tell

"Yes. Son, I'm proud of you. How the hell did you get a 17 year old girl into your bed?" He asked, smirking

I went red " Y-You told h-him?" I stuttered

"Well, Amu-chan, he's my father. I tell him everything" He smirked

_Oh god. _I thought and hid under my covers _damn him!_

"Anyway, Amu-chan , once you get out of the hospital, we're going to spend more time together. With my dad." He explained

**2 hours later**

"uhh, son?" Aruto asked looking at his son

"Yea?" He replied

"Can I speak to Amu alone?" He asked

"Sure" Ikuto grinned and went over to a bench

"Uhh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting next to him

"Ikuto's a nice boy, isn't he?" Aruto grinned, looking at Ikuto

I thought about all the perverted things Ikuto had done "Eer, Define Nice" I told him

He laughed " Yea, he's perverted, huh?" He grinned

"Well.." I started

"He get's that from me." He laughed

"Huh? I can't see a man like you being perverted." I said, astonished

"Well, his mother isn't, where did you think he got all his pervertedness from?"

"Hey, Amu-chan?" I heard Ikuto say

"Y-Yea? " I asked then he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box and my heart started pounding

"Will you marry me?"

Suddenly I felt a change in me and I heard Ran yell " Character Change!" _no, Ran!_

"YESSSS!! Of course, Ikuto-kun!" I heard myself cry then I knew the character change was done

Ikuto smirked

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled, blushing insanely

"Man, Those charas can make a mess, huh?" Aruto said

"You know about them?" I asked, astonished

"Course I do. Had on myself when I was your age" He replied "Course, After me and Souko had 3 children.." He started

"THREE children?" I interrupted

"Didn't Ikuto ever tell you about Kyomi?" He asked

"N-No!" I gasped

"Son, you got some explaining to do." Aruto smirked at Ikuto

**Fangirl: Random ending! But it's still not over! Yes, in this story theres a 3rd**** sibling too**

**Amu: I-Ikuto asked me to MARRY HIM! AND RAN RUINED IT!**

**Ran: Tee-hee**

**Amu: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Fangirl:But I thought you didn't like having moments with Ikuto**

**Amu:…..**

**Ikuto: Ha ha**

**Kyomi: I'm in this story. Oh yea!**

**Ikuto:…WTF**

**Fangirl: Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kyomi Tsukiyomi

**Fangirl:Let's go!**

**Ikuto:I-**

**Fangirl: QUIET!**

**Ikuto: aww, please * gives lost kitten eyes***

**Fangirl….. OK FINE!**

**Ikuto: Amu, I love you**

**Amu:….**

**Fangirl:…**

**Ikuto: WHAT!**

**Luna: Fangirl doesn't own Shugo chara**

"Uhhh, well, Amu-chan-" Ikuto started

"I'm WAITING" I steamed

"ok ya see, when I was 11, my twin sister, Kyomi, was sent away too live with some of dads revlitives, because of Easter. I have no idea where she is now" He explained

" I do" Aruto stated

"YOU DO!" Ikuto shouted

"sure do. Lets go to my hotel." He said

**At Aruto's hotel**

"Kyomi-chan? Please open up, I've got 2 people I want you to meet"

"It's unlocked" I heard a sad voice answer

"Kyomi-san" he said walking in. "Please come into the living room"

"Ok.."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. Ikuto did too. This girl was BEAUTIFUL! Even more beautiful than Utau! She had long LONG dark blue hair tied in a high ponytail, and had Ikuto's same eyes. She was in a purple kimono, with blue sandels, and was holding a glass vase. She dropped it when

She saw Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto?" She gasped

"Kyomi?"

"Uhh, hello?" I said, feeling out of place

"W-who're you?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu." I greeted

"Oh, Ikuto, you got THIS girl into your bed?"

"H-h-how d-d-did you know?" I gasped

"Dad told me." She said, smirking

"Sorry, Amu-chan. I didn't know about-" He started

"It's fine. You really ARE twins" I grinned

Kyomi started laughing then she froze, eyes wide open, and fainted

"Kyomi!"

**5 minutes later**

"I-I see.." She started

'Kyomi?" Ikuto asked

"I see, 4 children. Usagi, Utau, Ai, And Kokmora. All girls" She whispered

"Then, I see a man… he's Taking them away! NO!" She shirked and sat up

"K-Kyomi?""Oh dear, she hasn't had one of those in while" Aruto said, saddened

"What!" I asked

"A premonition." He replied grimly

"Kyomi! Whose children are These?" I asked her

"They are, the Kings and queen's daughters" She said quietly

"Who's taking them away?"

" A man named…. T-T-Tadase""Tadase?""Tadase"

"…"

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked

"H-He would take away innocent children""Amu-chan"

"T-The King and Queen are you two" Kyomi stated then collapsed

Ikuto then looked at his wach " Holy Cow Amu! Utau's wedding starts in an hour! Lets go!!

**At the wedding**

"Do you, Kukai, Take this woman, Utau, to be your lawfully wedded wife?""I do""And do you, Utau, Take this man, Kukai, To be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"You may kiss the bride!"

**Kyomi's POV**

As I sat in the chair, I sighed. I felt something bad was going to happen. VERY Bad. Something that might kill everyone I knew.. Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima. Something VERY exciting and VERY bad is going to happen to all of you….. I hope you will be prepared..

**Fangirl: Sorry it was Kinda short! Epic Ending! What will the next chapter hold?**

**Ikuto: Me and Amu making smexi babies again!**

**Amu: There is something wrong with you Ikuto!**

**Kyomi: You will all DIE!**

**Fangirl: Hey! I made you!**

**Kyomi: Ok, thanx fer giving me ESP!!**

**Amu: WTFIkuto: WTF**

**Fangirl: Awww! Your so sweet!**

**Amuu: Plz Reiew!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Catnapping!

**Fangirl: AIRPLANES!!!!**

Ikuto**: Random..**

**Fangirl: Not really, There's an air show in my town**

**Amu: ok…**

**Fangirl: I saw Orphan!**

**Ikuto: Was It good?**

**Fangirl: Hell ya!**

**Amu: Fangirl doesn't own Orphan or Shugo Chara**

"Well, Ikuto-kun, When should _our wedding _be?" Amu remarked at the table

Rima dropped her fork " w-What?"

"Why me and Ikuto-kun are getting married!" Amu cheered

"Awww pooh! Now I'm the only one who's not married" She whined

"I'm not married either, Rima-chan" Nagi said, a glint in his eyes

"Y-You mean?"

"Yes. Rima-chan, will you marry me?"

"Oh Nagi! Of course I'll marry you! Your _epic!_" She cheered

"Epic? Uhhh ok then…" Ikuto commented

"Don't worry, Ikuto-kun. Nagi'll never be as epic as you!" I assured him

"How _dare_ you compare _him_ to my future husband!" Rima shrieked, fire in her eyes

"Well at least _my future husband_ doesn't look like a girl!" I replied fiercely

"Wanna go to the coffee shop?" Ikuto asked Nagi. Winking

"Sure, Ikuto-san." He replied, then they were gone.

6** hours later**

"Damn it, Ikuto, Nagi, **WHERE ARE YOU!" **I cried impatiently sitting on the porch

"Now, now Amu-chan! Think relaxing thoughts and clear your mind desu" Suu advised her

"I DON"T WANNA! MY **fiancé** IS NOT WITH ME!" I steamed

"Amu, you really should calm down." Rima advised while eating a chocolate bar

"BUT I- hey, where'd ya get the chocolate bar" I asked

"Utau keeps em hidden in the downstairs pantry. Top shelf." She replied as I rushed to the basement

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto?Ikuto? Are you awake?" I heard Nagi ask me

"H-H-huh? Where the hell are we?" I asked him

We were in a basement of some kind, dark and musty looking. I was in one bed, my ankles tied and hands, but Nagi had untied his somehow…. Boys with purple hair, how do they do these things..

"I don't know. Those guys knocked you out with a sedative, and tried it on me, but it didn't work, but I pretended it did. Apparently, they're from Canada. Their names are Ronald and Bobby." He explained

"How the hell'd you get out of the ropes?' I asked

"Easy. I pulled my self into a ball position, got my arms around me do I could see the ropes, and flexed wrists till the knot came out" He replied

"What do they want with us"

"Beats the crap outta me" He shrugged

"God damn it!" I whispered and managed to get out of the ropes. " Now, let's get outta here!"

"Can't" He simply said

"Why"" Doors locked. Windows are barred. We CAN"T get out, Ikuto-san" He replied grimly

"…"

"…"

'Well, whatta we gonna do now?"

'I don't know. Maybe there are some cards around here….."

**Kyomi's POV**

I gasped. Suddenly, I knew it had begun, He had begun, he wanted it all, and if _she_ didn't awaken, all would be lost. I gazed out the window and whispered one word "Kagome."

**Fangirl: Another shortie? Man this Sure is an Eventful Vacation.**

**Ikuto: I got **_**KIDDNAPPED?**_** What the fu****

**Fangirl: No, this story doesn't have anything to do with Inuyasha. I just don't know any Japanese names**

**Amu: Ikuto-kuuuuun! I hope fan girl saves you!**

**Fangirl: Don't worry, Amu. Let's just say, this is the most **_**interesting and intriguing **_**part of the story * winks***

**Amu: Huh?**

**Fangirl: BTW thanks for all the reviews ^_^ Thanks to: **

**Clara954**

HarunaNiwa073

sakuita

Foxgrl18

Kags21

Himeka Tsukiyomi

Roxas's favorite

ShugoCharaLuvr

Maicookeh

ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat

Midnight-Kitty116

YolandaFriella

Helapayne

oxCuteKataraox

Hinamori Amu-chan

Ikutoluver995

Aznprid3x3

Blue-Cat-94

**Thanks to all of you! *nya*!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kyomi kicks Butt

**Fangirl: Well,I guess lets do a chapter * sigh*Ikuto:Whats with her\Amu:Fillers. 94 really did it.**

**Fangirl I'm gonna start sliting my wrists soon. I can't believe you would choose cleansing X eggs, over saving Ikuto**

**Ikuto:Hey, read this.* Hands piece of paper from wikipedia***

**Fangirl:Might as well * reads* YESSSSS**

**Amu:Whats on it?**

**Fangirl: Fillers are stopping after ep 95!!!!**

**Ikuto: I know, its friggin awesome!**

**Amu: Should I do the disclaimer**

**Fangirl:Mmmm hmm**

**Amu: Fangirl doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**NO RECAP**

"Got any 4's?" Nagi asked

"I told you, NO" Ikuto shouted back

"Well, ya never know…" Nagi muttered

**Amu's POV**

"Where IS he?" I steamed

"I'm sure he's fine, Amu." Rima replied

"B-But what if, he was….K-K-Kidnapped?" I groaned and shuttered at the thought

"Ikuto? Kidnapped? I HIGHLY doubt that, Amu. Nagi though…" Rima started to think "Not if he was with Ikuto." She stated

"B-But I'm so worried." I muttered and gazed at the sky _Ikuto, please come back soon_

~~~~Ikuto~~~~~

"Hey, You two!" I heard a gruff voice say at the top of the stairs

"What?" I asked, impatient

"Come up here, NOW!" He shouted as me and Nagi sighed and started up the stairs and saw, A little boy sitting there

"Welcome." He said quietly

"Hikuru?" I asked, astonished

"_Ikuto-kun!"_ I heard a voice in my head. It was Kyomi's!

"Kyomi?" I whisperd

"_Ikuto-kun, this isn't the real Hikuru! He's being controlled!" _She stated

"Cotrolled?""_Ikuto-kun, you must-" _Then her voice was cut off

"Now, I want you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to give me your egg." Hikuru practically snarled

"IKUTO-KUN!" Kyomi suddenly came barging in

"Kyo-" I started

"GET HEER!" Hikuru yelled, but all the guards were stuck in position.

Kyomi started walking towards Hikuru

"S-Stop, Don't come any closer!" He ordered, but Kyomi came up to him and put 2 fingers on his forehead, suddenly, the kid opened his eyes and said W-Where Am I?"

"It's ok, Hikuru-kun. Jusrt go home" Kyomi smiled

"O-Ok." Hikuru stammered and left

"Kyomi, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shouted at her

"Don't worry, we just have to get you home safely."She smiled

"Uhh, Kyomi-chan?" Nagi asked

"Uhh huh?"

" Why did you save us, and how did you know where we were?" He questioned

"That's a secret" She winked

"….."

"Let's go home" She smiled

**At the house**

" Ikutos still not-" Amu started

BAM, pat the wall exploded

"Kyomi, can't you enter like a normal- IKUTO!" Amu started then noticed Ikuto and ran towards him in a hug

"Am-" He started then Amu pulled back with her hands on her hips _Crap_ Ikuto thought

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Amu steamed

"Amu, he was kidnapped." Kyomi said flatly

"Kid…napped?" Amu stammered

"A new enemy. He can control peoples minds. He wanted t turn Yoru into the embryo." she replied blankly

"…what?" amu managed to stutter

"Utau-chan1" SHe yelled, ignoring Amu

"Yea?" Utau said coming into the room

"Get a bus, taxi, jet some kind of transportation.' She said sternly

"Huh? Why?" She asked

"People are after Ikuto-kun and Nagi-san." She said urgently

"After ME? Why?" Nagi asked

"No time. I doubt they will be happy about me blowing them the **** up." She replied

"… What the hell?" Amu asked

"Telekinsis." Was All sh would reply

"Tele-" Utau started but then a hole blew through the ceiling and 3 helicopters were there

"SURRENDER TSUKIYOMI IKUTO AND FUJISAKI NAGIHKO!" A loud voice boomed

"Utau-chan, take the others and run." Kyomi said sternly

"But-" Utau started

"JUST GO!" kyomi screamed back

**Amu's POV**

Oh my god, we were gonna die! I didn't want to die! Utau ushered us under the grand stairs and opened a door

"I don't know how she knew about this, but I don't really care. Come on!" She ushered

Ikuto looked back at Kyomi.

"GO!" She called

We reluctantly left And went under the stairs to a secret passage, leaving Kyomi there alone.

**Fangirl; That Was INTENSE**

**Amu: That was like World War II**

**Ikuto: iNTENSE**

**Fangirl: I already said that *narrows eyes***

**Ikuto: Kyomi KICKS ASS**

**Amu: Wow**

**Miku: wow's right! HOLEY CRAP**

**Amu: and you are?**

**Miku: RANDOM**

**Amu:….Ok then**

**Ikuto: That was EPIC**

**Fangirl; Please Review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome

**Fangirl: Ok, let's GOOOO**

**Ikuto: You sure are forward today**

**Amu: Yea, wats up?**

**Fangirl;I'm getting a shugo chara backpack, along with erasers, pencils, scissors, and a pencil box, for high school!**

**Ikuto: your going into high school?**

**Fangirl: Yep! And A new character is going to be introduced in this story!**

**Ikuto: Who**

**Fangirl: Kagome * whispers to amu* You better watch it, she could give ya a run for yer money.**

**Amu: WHAT!**

**Fangirl: by the way, I was one of the first 100 people to read Chapter 43!**

**Ikuto: You serious?Fangirl: Yep. It came out at 4:29 AM, 2 days ago, and I read it at exactly 4:32 AM, on that day!**

**Ikuto…..**

**Amu…..**

"damn it, utau! Where the hell are we?" Ikuto complained

"Safe, that's what we are** .**" She replied

"Uhh, do you really even know where we are?' Rima asked

"….'

"UTAU!" everyone shouted

"W-well at least we're safe." She mumbled

"Anyone have any food? We could be here for a while." Rima asked

"…Crap."

**Kyomi'sPOV**( this is gonna be good XD)

Damn it all, they were persistent! I had already blown up at least 10 planes, but they kept coming!

"Kyomi, WATCH OUT!" I heard a voice say as an arrow went over my head

"About time you got here!" I grumbled and turned around

Before me stood my cousin, Kagome. She had long blonde hair, resembling Utau's, but it wasn't it two pigtails, it was straight behind her back. She had Dark blue eyes, like Ikuto's, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh Shut it! The plane was late." She replied, sending another arrow on it's way, destroying 5 planes

"… Your better than I thought." I complemented her

"I've been taking lessons since I was 8.' She informed me

"Holy **** dude."

**20 minutes later**

"Ok, I think they're giving up." I gasped

'They'll be back, though.' Kagome informed

"We better go to the shelter. And bring some food. And water." I advised

"Yea, that'd be wise."

**Amu's POV**

"U-Utau?" I stuttered

"yea?"

"I-Is this place h-haunted?"'Of course not!'

'are you sure?'

"Positive."

I trembled, I hoped she was sure, because I was scared of ghosts.

"Hey! Wait for us!" A voice called behind us. I turned around to see Kyomi and another girl

Utau grinned " Hey Kyo-" then she looked at the other girl "K-Kagome?" She was shocked

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The girl winked

**Ikuto's POV**

'Kagome, what the hell are you doing here?" I said,shocked

"well I just _had _to see ya guys again!" Kagome winked and pulled Utau and me into a hug

"K-K-Kag-gome-chan, I can't b-breath" I heard Utau gasp

"Oops. Sorry." Kagome flustered

"IKUTO! Who is this!" Amu steamed

"eer, this is my cousin, Kagome.' I explained

"Well, who are you?" kagome asked amu

"Eer-"

"She's Hinamori Amu, my fiancé." I told her

" FIANCEE? YOUR GETTING MARRIED! But you always sucked when it came to I remember in 7th grade-" She started

"We don't really need to get into that,_ right kagome?"_ I said threatenly

'What?" Amu asked, intrigued

_Crap, if she know_s…..

"oh nothing nothing." Kagome said

"ok, enough with the reunion. We brought some pizza, doughnuts, pop, juice, apples, and well a lot of junk food really." Kyomi smiled

"W-Why?" Amu asked nervously

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, basically the army's after all of us. We could be here for a while." Kagome explained

" THE ARMY!?" Everyone shouted

"H-How do know that?" Kyomi asked

"Let's just say I know some things." Kagome winked

So, this girl was Ikuto's cousin, huh? I almost didn't believe it. She was nothing like Iku-

"So,you must be Fujisaki Nagehiko." Kagome leaned in closer to his face. (AN Rimas sleeping)"Ahh, yes I-I-I am." he stuttered

"Got a present for ya." she bit his ear

Never mind, exactly like Ikuto.

He backed away, stunned and blushing, while Kagome smirked

"Rima? RIMA! We got some food!" I shook her

"FOOD! Rma jumped up and starting attacking the doughnuts

"….. what the hell?" Kyomi asked

"don't ask. Do't ask." I laughed

"this is no time to be laughing." Kyomi said seriously

"Yea. We better get a move on." Kagome Said, putting on her bow and arrows

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay here?"

"No. We should stay by the end of the tunnel, so if they find the tunnel, we won't have to waste energy running." Kagome said seriously

"I-I'm scared, Ikuto-kun." I said honestly

"Don't worry, Amu-koi. I'll protect you." He wrapped his arm around me as we traveled down the hall

**Fangirl;YEA!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Fangirl: I got mah backpack! And My Shugo Chara game!**

**Amu: Isnt it in japenese?**

**Fangirl:…………..**

**Ikuto: Haha**

**Fangirl; WHAT WAS THAT???**

**Ikuto:Uhh…. I wuv you?**

**Fangirl:…**

**Amu\:IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Another lemon!

**Fangirl: D'okay, sorry it took so long to update, but I got Silent Hill 2! Yay!**

**Ikuto: I haven't played that one yet. My favourite's 3 so far. Heather Puking out that dead fetus is just awesome!**

**Fangirl: The story is WAY deeper than SH3. Trust me.**

**Amu: What are you 2 talking about?**

**Ikuto and Fangirl in unsion: Silent Hill**

**Amu: Isn't That a movie? I didn't know there was a 2 and 3.…**

**Ikuto: The movie was based off a video game**

**Amu: O_o**

**Fangirl: I can't wait till Shattered Memories comes out! SO doing a blind LP of that on Youtube!**

**Luna: Fangirl doesn't own Silent Hill or Shugo Chara**

**Evil guys POV**

"I'm sorry, Sir but we were unable to get Fujisaki Nagehiko and Tsukyomi Ikuto."

"Damn. We NEED their eggs to make an Embryo!"

"We're sorry, Sir but we also must find out why Fujisaki has Purple hair" (DON"T ASK ME!)

"Yes, if I can do that maybe I can accomplice my dream to become a….HAIR DRESSER! * Evil laugh*"

**Now the Normal POV**

"Utau! We've being walking in this hall for 8 days! I wanna sleep!" Amu groaned

"Sleep. I'll carry you." Ikuto said and swiftly picked her up bridal style. Everyone waited for her reaction, but she just smiled and collapsed into his chest.

"They are SO different since he proposed to her. So….nice." Utau told Rima

"Tel me about it. Whenever we talk, It's about HIM!" She groaned

Kagome smiled "It's nice to know that little boy that spilled chocolate milk on that girls' head when he was 7 found love.…" She remarked

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted except for Ikuto, who blushed a light pink

Then Utau burst out laughing

"You-Spilt-Chocolate-Milk-on- A-girls'-HEAD?" She managed to gasp in between laughs

"It was an accident.." Ikuto murmured and looked at his sleeping angel's face

_My angel_ he thought.

"Iku…Ikuto…. I love you." Amu murmured in her sleep and clung her hand onto his shirt.

Ikuto smiled. "Can we take a break now? She heavier than she looks."

"Sure, I guess" Utau said as everyone sa down and Kagome brought some food out.

"Amu-chan? We're eating now." Ikuto shook her

"O..ok." Amu yawned but stayed in Ikuto's lap to eat. "Y'know, Amu. Before I met you, I ALWAYS wanted to date a stripper." Ikuto smirked

"WHAAT!" Everyone shouted except for Ikuto. Who smirked.

"Y-Your joking right?" Amu murmered

"Actually, I'm not."

"… ow my stomach hurts." Amu groaned

"Probably that time of the month." Utau reassured her

"I.. haven't had it.. In 2 months." Amu gasped, clutching her stomach

Ikuto looked worried. Could Amu be…. Pregnant? With his baby? Could he be a father?

"Here, Amu." Kagome said, handing her a pregnancy tester. Amu gulped loudly and shakily took it from her hand, while everyone started at Kagome

"What?" She asked

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THAT?" Utau asked her " Yet you forgot my Poster of Kaname-kun." She pouted

"Don't worry Utau. I brought yer poster. I know what a fan girl you are, and I ALSO know what a pervert Ikuto is." She said and pulled out the poster

"KANAME-KUN! I wuv you so much. I'll never leave ya again, okay?" She hugged her and everyone had forgot about Amu, when they heard her scream, ikuto went quickly to her

"Amu-chan? What happened?" He asked and she just buried her head into his chest

"I…I'm sorry Ikuto! I..I'm pregnant! With your baby!" She gasped in between her cries as everyone watched.

"Amu-chan…" Ikuto Started

"I don't blame you if you hate me!" She shouted

"Amu-chan. I should be the one apologizing! I got YOU pregnant." He grabbed her chin and made hr face him. "I love you." He said and kissed her passionately, his tongue asked for access, which Amu let.

"They did IT?" Rima asked in awe

Utau Kyomi and Kagome all slapped their hands to their head "NO DUH!"

"Wow…"

"Ikuto… I love you more than life. I'd rather die then have you leave me!" Amu whispered her hands going under his shirt and rubbing his back.

"Guys, if your going to have sex again, can we uh, leave." Kagome asked

"Ikuto.." Amu gasped, which was a yes to them, and they quietly went in ahead

**~~~~LEMON ALERT!!~~~~~( **Sorry, It's just can't resist, look for the next bold letters This one Might suck, cause I only have 10 min to finish this chap)

"Ikuto, make love to me again! Please!" Amu whispered

"You sure"?

"You ask question NOW? Let's just do it. You make me more than Horny. God, you make me _desire _you!" Amu moaned and ripped-and I mean RIPPED- Ikuto's shirt off.

Wow, finding out she's pregnant REALLY makes her Horny, Maybe I should get her pregnant more often Ikuto thought, ripping off Amu's shirt and bra

Amu's POV

The pulse that had started in between my legs raced as Ikuto kissed my neck "Ahh Ikuto mmm." I moaned than he went to my ear

"We have to make this quick. God know if Utau's watching" He growled into my ears and started toying with my already hard nipples I moaned as he took off my pants and underwear and teased with my 'place'

"Ikuto tongue me! Tongue me so goddamn hard that everyone'll hear me scream." I moaned He made me so goddamn horny.

He obeyed and inserted his tongue in me and I screamed In pleasure. I went under his pants and gripped his ass, then HE moaned as I took off his pants. I looked at his cock and licked the tip.

"Teaser" He grumbled as I laughed and put his cock in my mouth, practically massaging it with my tongue . Then I took it out,wrapped my arms around his neck, and said "Now" As he inserted into me. I screamed in pain, But then I felt myself slip. The orgasm was coming

"You didn't orgasm last time." He whispered

"I-Ikuto" I gasped

"Just give in, Amu I want to feel your cum." he whispered

I gave in, just relaxing and I moaned and the pleasure…. Oh god the pleasure! I subconsciously wrapped my legs around Ikuto's waist, pushing him deeper inside of me, then, I orgasmed. I screamed again, and Ikuto started tonguing my left nipple while massaging my other. He could sure make a girl feel pleasure. I felt him begin to exit me, but clawed at his back and growled " Ikuto, DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" He smirked and went into me again.

**10 minutes later**

"Phew. 2 fer the count." I gasped as we ran catching to the others

**Kagome's POV**

" I just KNEW it would do it." I giggled

"What?"" I put Meth in Amu's Tart!" I giggled

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET METH!?" Utau shrieked at me

" Kanuki-kun." I winked

Kanuki Krausee was my fiancé

"Oh."

"OI GUYS!" I heard Amu shout

"Are you still high?"

"Huh?

"Kagome. She put METH in your tart."

'Well, that's alright! I feel better than ever!" She stated

"You were HIGH? No wonder you were so willing" Ikuto moaned

Suddenly, Kyomi sniffed, then she looked horrified

"What is it, Kyomi-chan?"

"Fire. Your resort house is on fire!" She gasped

"Oh god."

"Phss you 2 worry 2 much." Kagome smirked and turned to the nearest wall and shot an arrow. Instantly the whole wall broke down, revealing the beach

"Shit. Out of arrows." She moaned

Everyone else just blunk

"What?"

"Nothing Nothing! JUST GLAD 2 B OUTTA THERE!" Nagi yelled and ran out. Instantly, a helicopter was there and 2 men dropped out of it

"Yer coming with us." One said and grabbed him

He had a Uzi. Everyone was 2 scared to move, but Kagome stepped forward

"Let go of him" She growled

"No"She suddenly started floating

"LET GO OF HIM!" She shouted and suddenly the helicopter blew up. She quickly shielded Nagi from the blast and the other 2 men died.

"K-Kagome." Ikuto gasped

"I- What did I do?" She gasped

"You inherited m power! SWEET 2 TELEKINETICS IN 1 SIDE! They are DOOMED!" Kyomi laughed

"I… I have telekinesis?"

"Yep. And Obviously you love Nagi." Kyomi explained

"Kagome-chan…." Nagi started

"I'm sorry! I know you could never love me! You love her!" she was crying

"Actually, ever since I saw you I've…loved you." Nagi admitted, blushing

"You…do?"

"Yes." Nagi said, then passionately kissed Kagome…

**Fangirl: Cliffy! And I'm gonna die, aren't I**

**Ikuto: Why would you say that?Fangirl: All the Rimahiko Fangirls are gonna kill me. By the way, I read some Vampire Night, and I LOVE IT!**

**Ikuto: Please tell me your not a Zeruto fan!**

**Fangirl: HELL NO! I HATE ZERO! Yuki and Kaname 4ever!**

**Ikuto: Thank the lord**

**Fangirl: 4 some reason, Vampire Knight makes me horny**

**Amu: Why would it do that?**

**Fangirl: Ok, Let me be the first to say! I HATED EP 96! HATED IT! HATED IT!**

**Amu: Why?Fangirl: 1. I just did 2. IT GAVE ME A DEPRESSING NIGHTMARE! 3. It made me cry**

**Amu:..**

**Fangirl: I'm so upset… and now your going to fall 4 the lies tadagay tells you! DAMNIT! Thekeybelongedtoarutobuttadagay'sfather stole it from- oops**

**Amu:How do you know that?**

**Fangirl:Umm PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: The End Sorta

**Fangirl: *crys***

**Amu: Wats wrong?**

**Fangirl: I just read chapter 19 of Hot or Not. SO sad *Starts bawling in corner***

**Ikuto: wow.**

**Amu: Lemme read it! * reads* *cries***

**Ikuto: Ok Amu, what happened**

**Amu: Y-You tried to c-commit SUICIDE!**

**Ikuto:…**

**Fangirl: Now one of THE BEST SHUGO CHARA FANFICS ( and I think we can all agree) IS OVER! GO SHELLY!**

"H…Holy Shit." Everyone said but Ikuto, who yawned

"_Yawn?_ How can you _yawn?"_ I asked him in disbelief

"Saw it coming." He replied and wrapped his arm around me

Rima, of course was fuming.

As they parted they were both blushing

"Well, WE KINDA HAVE TO GET A MOVE ON!" Kyomi shouted and ran on with the others

I suddenly felt my legs going weak..

**N POV**

"Amu? Amu? AMU!" Ikuto shouted as Amu collapsed to the floor. He picked her up and chased after the others, who were heading to a near by bus. When Ikuto got there, they all gasped.

"She fainted…" Ikuto said worryingly gazing at her face as he took a seat.

"JIM! Take EVERYONE home!" Utau told the driver as he nodded and started driving

"_Cause you know I'd walk A thousand Miles if I could just see you….tonight"_ Kagomes cell rang

"Kanuki-kun? Hmm what? Your _what!_ Gay?! Ummmmmmmmm okaaayy ummmm Goodbyeno hardfeelings!!" Kagome hung up

"He's GAY!?" Kyomi, Ikuto and Utau gasped

"Apparently. But Now I have Nagi-kun!" She said

"I- um have something to tell you too, Nagi. I'M A LESIBIAN!" Rima shouted and everyone looked at her and she blushed

"Ohhhkay….."

**2 days later**

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted in her sleep

"Amu? What is it." Ikuto asked alarmed

"Don't…leave me….please…." She gasped tears now running down her cheeks

"Amu, I'll never leave you. Wake Up!" Ikuto shook her as she blinked awake

"Huh? Ikuto? Where are we?" She asked looking around

" A bus. We're going home."

"T-Then all the madness is over?"

"No. Not yet. Kagome figured out the company name:The Salon."

"T-The SALON?"

"Yep"

"Retarded"

"Join the club."

"Ikuto, I love you so much…." I buried my head into his chest

"And I love you more." He said and I felt his arms around my back and his head on mine

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh huh"

I brought my face up and gazed into his sapphire eyes, then kissed him, in my head thanking Utau for inviting me

**Fangirl: STORY NOT OVER! STORY NOT OVER!**

**Amu:**

**Ikuto:**

**Fangirl: This will be a trilogy, The Vacation, The Enemy, and The New Beginning**

**Ikuto: Wow**

**Amu: Wow**

**Fangirl: This Story was Dedicated to ShellyCullen! The only reason I'm doing this Trilogy thing is because I need to work on The New Girl and New School, New Love more.**

**Ikuto: You'd better**

**Amu: WHO WANTS BUTTER!**

**Fangirl: I wanna Ikuto shaped cookie**

**Ikuto:…. Insane**

**Fangirl: So ya hope Ya'll enjoyed this story and I hope Ya'll are looking forward to the sequel and trequel. Oh ya, I changed my mind about Yuki and Kaname. YURO 4EVER! Yuame was ok..**

**Ikuto : Who are they**

**FangirlL Yuru is Yuki and Zero, Yuame is Kaname and Yuki. Thanks for reading! Read My other stories please!!!!!!!**


End file.
